leopoldthebravefandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Crash the Hedgehog/@comment-5007477-20170223153057
Alright there are a few problems that need to be solved for this OC to be used. I'll list them off so you can fix the errors. *If this character comes from the Sonic universe then this is a FAN character not an ORIGINAL character. In order for him to be original you'll have to remove his ties from Sonic (you can say he's interacted with Sonic if your character is some kind of universe hopper). *The pages to the different tiering systems were not linked. I can easily fix this for you but of course I recommend you make sure it doesn't happen again. *For classification if he his a hedgehog and a cyborg please put that in there instead of "Sword 'n Gunner". *Your character's tier is 5-C which is alright however, the stats do not match up with this tier. For your character to be 5-C they have to be able to destroy a moon. You listed your character's attack potency as 6-B (which should be written as Country level and have an explanation as to why) which is higher than his striking strength (higher ap then ss is allowed you just need reasoning for it) which you said can destroy mountains (this should be written as Class PJ). I say, change the ap to moon level and give reasoning unless you want to change his tier to 6-B even then you have to give reasoning for why he can destroy a country. *The speed is mixed up. You put the reasoning as to why he has this stat as the stat and have the stat as the reasoning. Swap these to around and instead state that he's kept up with Sonic. *Durability his reasoning as the stat. Change the stat to Moon level and put what you have right now into brackets as reasoning. *Infinite is misspelled and give a reason as to why he has infinite stamina. *With range, how far can these cyborg arms reach? *With intelligence you could just say 'High' and give that he is a strategist. Move the part about invisiblility into personality and add invisibility to his set of powers. *Change the weakness to "reckless when angered" and add a few more if you so desire. *Some feats should be moved to "Notable Attacks/Techniques" this includes: "Has a super form without Chaos Emeralds", "Can jump three times in the air", and "When he takes his necklace off he turns into his strongest form, Bad Time Crash". *Some feats should be moved to "Powers/Abilities" this includes: his multiple forms, the air jumping, and his scanning ability. *If he has fought on par with any other character please state who they are (especially if they are from DBZ) this can drastically change your character's stats. *Remove the "Add more or less is needed". *List of the stats of his super form and his Bad Time form and seperate the forms with a |. *Change the category from OC's to "Original Character" and add his tiers as other categories. (Tier 1, Tier 5, etc.) That's all that needs to be done. I know this looks like lots but it honestly isn't much. If you need any help I'm free to help fix this up.